The Girl and Ouja
is the thirty-first episode of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Synopsis Shinji and Ren trying to protect a traumatized girl who witnessed a mysterious disappearances among the passengers on a ship when they discovered Asakura was boarding on it. To make matters even worse, a girl running towards him, claiming that Asakura had saved her life. Plot Asakura is attacked by his contract monsters as he hasn't fed them the life force from monsters for a long time. He appears uncaring of the imminent danger. At ORE Journal, Reiko leaves the office to investigate something but will not tell anyone what it is. The crew of a ferry realize that the the ferry is moving off-course on its own. They go and investigate below where they find that everyone has disappeared expect a young girl named Hamasaki Mika. Shinji joins a crowd of reporters trying to obtain a scoop but the doctor doesn't release any information. Shinji hears later from another reporter that rumors were going around that 3 monsters had eaten all of the people. He begins to suspect Asakura. Shinji and Ren go on the second trip of the ferry to attempt to catch Asakura's Monsters in his act. The Young Girl chooses to ride the ferry again as well. A Large number of passengers go missing. The girl tells the two adults with her (A detective and a nurse) that she is on the ferry to meet someone. Asakura then appears on the ferry also, supposedly hiding. Minutes later, the crew disappear and Ren and Shinji go to investigate, seeing Asakura in the process. Some leftover crew members also spot Asakura and chase after him but are eaten. The detective goes to investigate the disappearances and the Young girl runs out also. The detective orders the evacuation of all the leftover passengers. The nurse searches for the Young Girl, nearly getting killed in the process by a monster. As more people start to disappear, the reporters on the ferry start to get worried and begin to panic. The Young Girl runs into Asakura and is intercepted by Shinji and Ren. The Young girl tells them that Asakura saved her before They see another 3 monsters that are not Asakura's hence proving his innocence. All 3 of them transform and enter Mirror World to fight the Monsters. Ouja tells Knight and Ryuki that the monsters are his prey and pushes them out of the way before they can attack the monsters. The Monsters manage to use a method effective in neutralizing Ouja's Final Vent. The monsters escape before Ouja can finish them. Back in the Normal world, the Girl finds Asakura again and runs to his side. Ren and Shinji try to coax the girl away from Asakura but are unsuccessful. Asakura pushes the girl away from him and jumps overboard, escaping from the three himself. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Police: *Doctor: *Nurse: *Reporter: , *Coast Guard Officer: , , * , , : Advent Cards *'Cards used:' **Ryuki: ***Final Vent **Knight: ***Final Vent **Ouja: ***Sword Vent, Final Vent, Unite Vent *'Weapons/Powers summoned:' **Ryuki: ***Dragon Rider Kick (halted) **Knight: ***Hishouzan (halted) **Ouja: ***Veno Saber, Veno Crash (deflected) *'Advent Card appeared before episode's preview:' **Unite Vent Notes *Kitaoka Shuichhi & Goro Yura are absent in this episode. *Anna Hachimine (Mika Hamasaki) later played Chizuru Manaka in episodes 14 and 15 of Kamen Rider Wizard, over ten years later. *This episode marks the first time all three Riders are unable to perform their finishers respectively. *This episode aired alongside Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger episode 28, Scroll 28: Hurrier and Counterattack. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 8 features episodes 29-32. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 2 features episodes 18-34.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/ryuki See also References Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki